<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Steal a Cadet by jaybird1129</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228014">To Steal a Cadet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird1129/pseuds/jaybird1129'>jaybird1129</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Steal a Cadet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aiden is baby, Kaminoans Being Assholes (Star Wars), M/M, Parental CT-6116 | Kix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird1129/pseuds/jaybird1129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a cadet OC Aiden, and he gets adopted by Kix, fluff and angst follows</p><p>Some of these are connected one-shots, others aren't but I'll make a note of which ones are :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Steal a Cadet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's your name kiddo?" came a soft voice.</p><p>Aiden jumped slightly.</p><p>"Didn't mean to scare you, what's your name?" they asked again. </p><p>Aiden looked up at saw a trooper in blue and white armor with a medic symbol on his shoulder.</p><p>"My name is Kix, I'm a medic." He said.</p><p>"Aiden," he whispered, "My name is Aiden."</p><p>Kix smiled.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you Aiden, do you mind telling me why you're in here?"</p><p>Aiden flinched.</p><p>"They called me defective." He said quietly.</p><p>Kix snarled.</p><p>"Why would they say that?" he asked angrily.</p><p>Aiden looked up into Kix's eyes and Kix understood.</p><p>A green and a brown eye were staring back at him.</p><p>"I don't think you're defective Aiden, I think your eyes are really pretty." He said.</p><p>Aiden gave him a hopeful smile and Kix laughed.</p><p>"Can I tell you a secret?" He stage whispered. Aiden nodded.</p><p>"My captain has a 'defect' too. He has blonde hair." Kix finished. </p><p>Aiden's jaw dropped open.</p><p>"Really?" he asked, perking up.</p><p>Kix nodded.</p><p>"Would you want to meet him?" </p><p>Aiden was in shock. Meet him? Like, leave the lab and meet him?</p><p>"I won't get in trouble?" he asked carefully.</p><p>Kix shook his head.</p><p>"You will not get in trouble, not if I have anything to say about it."</p><p>Aiden gave him a blinding grin.</p><p>"Yes please!"</p><p> Kix took Aiden by the hand and led him out of the lab and towards the hangars. A few troopers</p><p>in blue and white said hi to Kix, but he wasn't stopped by any of them. Aiden gasped at the sight of the huge ship docked at one of the platforms. A few older clones were hanging around and spotted them.</p><p>"Kixy!" one of them yelled, "Who's that?"</p><p>Aiden hid behind Kix's leg.</p><p>Another clone with jaig eyes on his helmet walked over and crouched down so he was at eye level with him.</p><p>"Hey kid, it's alright, we're not gonna hurt you." He took off his helmet and Aiden gasped.</p><p>This must be the captain Kix mentioned!</p><p>"My name is Rex, what's your name?"</p><p>"Aiden," Aiden whispered, still looking away from the captain's eyes.</p><p>Kix rubbed a hand through Aiden's hair.</p><p>"You can show him, he won't mind."</p><p>"Show me what?" Rex asked.</p><p>Aiden looked at Rex's face and Rex knew what Kix meant.</p><p>Rex gave one of his rare smiles.</p><p>"I like your eyes, they're really pretty." He said softly.</p><p>"Your hair is pretty." Aiden blurted, turning red afterwards and hiding behind Kix again.</p><p>Rex laughed and gave Aiden a smile.</p><p>"Thanks kiddo," he said. "Where'd you find him?" He asked Kix.</p><p>Kix frowned.</p><p>"I found him sitting on a bench on one of the labs. I think they were going to you-know-what." </p><p>Rex made a noise in his throat.</p><p>"And you stole him?" </p><p>"And I stole him." Kix agreed with a slightly feral grin.</p><p>Rex grinned back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Number We Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aiden, Rex, Kix and Jesse have a chat about numbers</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to my friends in the Clone Haven discord for giving me the nudge to finish this, this is for you guys. Love you!<br/>-Jay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright Aiden, I know these can be scary but can you give me your full identification?” Rex asked gently, not wanting to frighten him.</p>
<p>Aiden nodded.</p>
<p>“My number is CT-75-61-97,” he said proudly.</p>
<p>Rex looked at Kix and Jesse after a second.</p>
<p>He was met with curious glances.</p>
<p>“What is it sir?” Kix asked.</p>
<p>Rex looked back at what he wrote on the datapad.</p>
<p>“Aiden can you say your number again please, slower this time?” Rex asked again.</p>
<p>Aiden nodded.</p>
<p>“CT-75-61-97,” he said again, “Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>Rex shook his head.</p>
<p>“Nothing’s wrong kiddo it’s just your number, it has an extra dash,” Rex made a note about the extra dash.</p>
<p>Aiden nodded again.</p>
<p>Kix looked at Aiden after a minute.</p>
<p>“Aiden did you say 61?” He asked, voice soundly slightly wet.</p>
<p>Jesse looked at him.</p>
<p>“Kixy?”</p>
<p>Kix looked at Jesse, eyes shining.</p>
<p>“His number. 6116 and 5597,” he said softly.</p>
<p>Jesse’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>Aiden looked between them.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” he asked in a small voice.</p>
<p>Kix shook his head and crouched down.</p>
<p>“Nothing is wrong ad'ika, your number has parts of both Jesse’s number and my number,” Kix told him, bringing him into a hug.</p>
<p>Aiden looked at Rex.</p>
<p>“Uncle Rex, what’s your number?” he asked from his spot in Kix’s arms.</p>
<p>Rex smiled.</p>
<p>“7567,” he said, then froze.</p>
<p>“Sir?” Jesse asked.</p>
<p>“75-61-97,” Rex whispered.</p>
<p>Aiden’s eyes widened in realization.</p>
<p>“We have part of the same number too!” He said happily, clapping his hands.</p>
<p>Rex chuckled.</p>
<p>“Yeah kid, it seems so.”</p>
<p>Kix pressed a kiss to the top of Aiden’s head.</p>
<p>“Guess you were meant to be with us after all,” he said, giving him a small squeeze.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ad'ika: little one, used affectionately</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dad vs Papa part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aiden clears things up and thinks his dads are ridiculous</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad! What time did Papa and Uncle Rex say they were going to get here?" Aiden called out.</p><p>Kix turned and looked at him in confusion.</p><p>"In 5 minutes, why?" He asked.</p><p>Aiden gave him a smile.</p><p>"Thanks dad!" </p><p>Kix was left staring at the place his son just was. Papa?</p><p>Aiden raced out of the bunkroom and headed towards the sparring area.</p><p>He pushed the door open and was greeted by a few of his uncles wrestling on the mats.</p><p>"Hey Aiden!" Uncle Echo waved at him from his spot against the wall. "What's up?"</p><p>"I was looking for Papa and Uncle Rex, are they here yet?" Aiden asked, sitting criss-cross next to him.</p><p>Echo's brow raised but he didn't say anything.</p><p>"Well, where do they usually go when they get here?" He asked his nephew.</p><p>Aiden's mismatched eyes blinked a few times before he let out a noise and bolted towards the door.</p><p>"Thanks Uncle Echo!" He yelled, sprinting to the hangar.</p><p>He skidded around the corner and smacked right into a pair of legs.</p><p>"Woah! Slow down kiddo! You gotta be more careful!" Jesse said, his arms holding the small boy up.</p><p>Aiden smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"Sorry Papa, I wanted to come find you," he told Jesse.</p><p>Jesse chuckled.</p><p>"I missed you too kiddo, can you go get your dad? He'll be upset with me if I don't come seen him or Uncle Coric soon," Jesse told Aiden in a mock serious voice.</p><p>Aiden giggled and nodded, running back towards the medbay.</p><p>Rex looked at Jesse, who was still watching Aiden zoom down the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>